1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for manufacturing formed parts by internal high pressure deformation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices of the above-described type have long been known in the art as presses. Because of their construction and the required dimensions due to the forces occurring during the deformation process, the space required by these presses is very large.